


Everytime I Love You

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had they loved passionately 500 years ago, could it all be happening again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly old story going through a revision. I will post as I work on the chapters again. Please pardon the mess for right now. :D

* * *

**Everytime I Love You  
by Utena-chan**

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

 

**Prologue**

****

* * *

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feudal Japan  
500 years ago**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was running. Running as fast as her feet could carry her. It couldn't end like this. She wouldn't allow it. Die trying to fix what should have never been. It was going to be hard. He had never made it easy to begin with, but it was expected. He was a youkai, a taiyoukai to be exact. Emotions had never been his forte, she knew this, and even for her, it had been hard to reach through that stony facade. She did however brief, as it was she did. It had been her first taste and she reveled in it.   
  
 _Please, Kami-sama, let me reach him_ , she thought lifting her kimono a bit higher to allow her legs more movement underneath. She was desperate to reach him before  **he**  did.   
  
They were happy together. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he allow her this simple taste of happiness? After all, she had done to ensure the protection of the Shikon no Tama. She was its protector and only she had the ability to wield its power, but this didn't seem to go very well with her cousin. Not by a long shot. He was insane with greed. So insane he had killed nearly everyone who had crossed his path and she, despite the fact they were family, mattered little to him. Already, he had gone about his poisonous ways by simple means of planting things in the mind of her lord husband.  
  
She would not allow herself to think on that subject any further. She would not cry. She would not give her cousin the satisfaction of seeing her defeated. Dammit, if only she had time. Further time to mend things between her and her youkai husband and learn the secrets locked with the tiny jewel she held.  
  
Yet, even if she had the time, there would be no way to repair the damage done. Her youkai husband didn't trust her nor love her enough to believe that all her cousin spoke of were lies. Instead, he preferred to believe them. After all, she was human and he, the taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had little use for them. Her kind was expendable. They served only to amuse and feed the youkai of the lands.  
  
This hurt her more than anything. Despite this simple knowledge that he did not love her enough to trust her, she loved him more than her own life. It didn't matter how much pain he put her through she would always love him. She had loved him the first moment she had been forced into this cruel game and she would love him in death, if it came that far. But she wanted more. She craved more. She wanted his love back. She wanted him to look at her with love and not with disgust. She wanted.... no, she wouldn't think of what she wanted now. There was really no time for it. She had a duty to attend to and wrongs to atone for.  
  
There had been really nothing to atone for. She had done nothing wrong except love the wrong man. It had been her crime. Her only crime, she knew. Her cousin had made that quite clear. By falling in love with the enemy, she was now an enemy herself and had to be eliminated.  
  
"I will make sure that everything you believed and loved will fall around your ears," her cousin had whispered his threat the night before, "I will make sure that even he hates you before his own death. A pity too. I would have thought that you two would be the most powerful couple if you had only worked together. Sad ending, isn't it?"  
  
It was a sad ending. A very sad ending that it made her heart shatter inside her. To know everything she loved and had worked so hard for had been for nothing. Was this truly what fate had always had in store for her? Had Fate truly been so cruel to her?  
  
"It is about time you show up," came the voice of her cousin. The very sound of his words sent her halting in her tracks and her dark eyes narrowing in anger. It was rare for her to hate anyone. She always felt people could be changed no matter what, but her cousin had always been a far different matter. He would never change. She knew this and with great reluctance accepted it but hardly accepted the very idea that her life would end at his hands. At least, she tried not to believe it.  
  
Looking away from her cousin, she stared over at her youkai husband who did not even acknowledge her presence. Instead, he stared forward with a mask of indifference to her. She lowered her head in defeat unable to think of anything to draw his attention towards her. He would never believe her anyways. No matter what she said or even did, he would always believe that she held a part in this.  
  
"I want to thank you, my little cousin, for doing your part," Her cousin chuckled as he emphasized her very role in this matter. Of course he knew different but her youkai husband did not. This was what mattered to him. He wanted to make sure both went down hating the other. "You are an exceptional in your role up until now. I am quite sure your husband here would say the same thing."  
  
It was then he turned to look at her. Golden eyes narrowed and his face dropped the mask of indifference to that of pure hatred upon his face, but still he said nothing to her. Not a single word and the young woman felt her heart break a bit more. To know he hated her ate away at the very core of her soul. If only she could change all this. If only she could show her beloved youkai she had nothing to do with it. No, she had nothing to show. Not a single amount of evidence would prove her innocent in his eyes.  
  
And Fate laughed cruelly at her, she was sure of it.


End file.
